Xyzzy
by Knights of Silence
Summary: Closing his eyes he could faintly remember what had happened the night before. But it seemed like more of a dream than a memory. With a harsh quiet voice he whispered to himself. "No it wasn't a dream. This is the dream. This is the dream." AU-ish.


Pre season two. Also AU-ish..

_**This word comes from ADVENT, in which the idea is to explore an underground cave with many rooms and to collect the treasures you find there. * If you type `xyzzy' at the appropriate time, you can move instantly between two otherwise distant points.***** If, therefore, you encounter some bit of magic, you might remark on this quite succinctly by saying simply "Xyzzy!"**_

_**Instead of two distant points it will be two distant universes. So those of you who have never looked up Aine Kisaragi this won't make much sense to you**_

_**I would like to thank starishandow for turning me onto Aine fics, but... **__**T^T this is the closest I've come to writing about my OPT... I'm to scared to try lest I ruin them.**_

_**Oh yeah, this is a one-shot only.**_

_**Disclaimer- Nada**_

_Xyzzy_

* * *

><p><em>"I wish I had never been here. If I had never seen him... maybe it would have been better that way."<em>

Syo woke up a little after eight pm. After leaving class in a rush he let his weary head fall to the blue pillow on his bed. Since Natsuki shared his classes with with Nanami, he would have even know that the short blonde was distressed.

Really, it wasn't anything he needed to worry about. The whole day would have gone back to normal even if he did stay in the room. But... to have Hyuuga-sensei call him out for daydreaming in class was embarrassing.

Even Ren tried to make him feel better. The strawberry blonde gave him a light pat on the shoulder and a small smile. But he didn't try to hide the snicker, as Syo's cheeks reddened, when Hyuuga-sensei had scolded him. What a great friend, laughing at him like the rest of the class.

He couldn't remember what he had been thinking so hard about. It was important, he could feel it. But as he rose his head up from his pillow, he forgot. Looking about his room, he tried to remember. Did he leave something somewhere it wasn't meant to be? Was he supposed to meet Natsuki or Nanami somewhere? He tried to figure it out, but whatever it was slipped his mind and refused to return.

He tucked the blanket neatly in his bed as Natsuki entered the room. His big sloppy smile and friz-less curly hair reminded Syo of a big puppy. His green eyes bright with cheer.

"Good evening Syo-chan." He called shutting the door behind him. "I didn't see you at lunch."

"I came back here for lunch." Syo mumble a lie, hoping that the short tone in his voice would get his older roommate to leave him alone.

Unfortunately for Syo, it didn't. "Oh, will you be eating here tomorrow too? I wanted to make some cookies for you and Nanami, and I figured we could all eat them together."

"Be quiet." Syo mumbled again, hoping to get his point across with out having to say words.

"Nani?" Natsuki said sounding surprised.

"You're annoying." Syo said pushing his anger onto his friend. He knew it was a horrible thing to do, but it wasn't as if Natsuki would actually listen to his problems. He would just try to dress him up and get overly excited about it.

"Oh.. I... uh..." The other said letting his eyes wander around the room so as not to look at his friend. His left hand rubbed the other arm. "I have to... start on... my cookies..."

Syo let loose a sigh as the other left the room, steady footfalls echoed in the room until Natsuki rounded the corner head for the kitchen. Syo knew that he could apologize the next day when he wasn't so upset. His friend would forgive him. After all, it was Natsuki. The blonde wouldn't just sit around and sulk waiting for Syo to apologize, by the next morning he would be chasing the small blonde around with some frilly dress like normal.

Walking over to the only window in his small shared dorm room, he looked up at the waning crescent moon. He leaned on the small bit of glass, tucking a piece of bang out of his eyes before pulling out his cell phone.

He had a lot of messages, most of them being from Ren, teasing him over one thing or another. But the last message didn't have a recognized number. Since it wouldn't be from the strawberry blonde, he opened it. There was only one simple line. Not even a word could be formed out of the letter.

With curiosity at it's peek, he looked at the time it was sent before clicking reply. He decided to keep his message simple, thinking that it was just a prank.

_Xyzzy?_

At exactly 8:36 Syo sent his message. That moment was embedded into his memory. His phone sparked in his hand. The light grew brighter, sparks longer. He dropped his phone, making sure his face was cover with one arm and the found it's self against the glass, like the rest of his body.

The small screen lit up with a soothing blue light as the lightning-like sparks crackled around it. As his blue eyes were drawn to the screen, tiny water like bubbles greeted him. It was as if his room had been submerged as the small spheres rose up. Soon the light engulfed him. His blue eyes closed to the warmth he felt emanating from the soothing blue center. He found his worries being washed away, all of his cares. Soon faces vanished along with names until there was nothing left but whiteness.

Syo woke up in his bed. He hadn't remembered falling asleep. Or even where he was. The surroundings of the environment were blank, white. A certain smell permeated the air. A feeling of dread and dismay filled him, as he looked down at the covers that surrounded him. They should have been blue, but they weren't. They were a flawlessly pure white.

Syo took in a deep gulp of air. Everything was white. He hated white. But taking a better look around, he knew this place. The small room with a decent sized window. The white nightstand with a clear vase filled to the brim with flowers. Yes, he knew this place very well.

Closing his eyes he could faintly remember what had happened the night before. But it seemed like more of a dream than a memory. With a harsh quiet voice he whispered to himself. "No it wasn't a dream. This is the dream. This is the dream."

* * *

><p>Syo had successfully talked the nurse into letting him wander the hallway for a little while. His shoeless feet slapped against the tiled corridor. His brown haired male nurse nowhere in sight, he slipped his phone out of the pocket of his white jacket.<p>

Everyday, at different times, he texted that number that was still foreign to his phone. He texted the word or whatever it was. If it had brought him here it could take him home. Or so he had thought. Each time that he tried nothing would happen. No sparks, no soft glow of light making his feel weightless. Nevertheless he continued each day to try, with no avail.

Rounding another turn, near the staircase, he spotted an open door. His blues eyes flickered over to it as his pace slowed. Inside sitting on the white bed, mostly under the covers was a a young looking man. His blue hair messy and matted. Cyan eyes, that matched his hair, dulled.

Syo knocked on the door before entering without any real permission. The man smiled at him, his pale hand lifted in a wave to show that he knew the other was approaching.

"Hello..." Syo said softly.

The man's smiled widened a bit more making him look a little less lifeless. His dull blue eyes followed Syo as the blonde sat in the visitor's chair.

"My name is Syo." The man didn't respond with his own name. In fact his eyes just watched every move the teen made, until the small blonde got fed up and walked across the floor to glare at the name on the door. He sat back down with a huff. "You must be Aine."

The man nodded.

Syo wondered to himself what he was even doping there. He should have gone back to his room by now. His nurse, who was still MIA, would freak out if the blonde hadn't made it back before him. After waiting a few more minutes, hoping to scare his attendant, he rose from the chair.

"Well..." He let his blue eyes roam so he wouldn't have to looks at two other as he lied through gritted teeth. "It was nice to met you but I have to leave now."

He made his was all the way to the door before he heard the voice call out in a monotoned voice. "Xyzzy."

Syo turned back to look at him. His blue eyes widened as he saw that not only was Aine asleep but also have a mask supporting his steady breathing. Syo gave a short laugh in disbelief.

"This is a dream right?"


End file.
